


Главный фанат

by trololonasty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Identity Reveal, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Хорошо, что телефон держала Алья, а не она, иначе бы тот вывалился у неё из рук и точно разбился. И как это она не заметила? Она же была там и каким-то невероятным образом упустила, что парень, в которого она была влюблена, смотрел на неё так, словно она была ангелом, спустившимся с небес. Забудьте рекламу одеколона. Эта фотография станет её новой заставкой. (Фик, в котором Маринетт осознаёт, что и она, и Адриан, возможно, оба – одержимые фанаты).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 16





	Главный фанат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Super Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627259) by [Taliax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliax/pseuds/Taliax). 



> Альтернативное развитие событий после эпизода «Горизилла».

Маринетт была в бассейне. Физически. По крайней мере, она была уверена, что пришла туда: Алья что-то говорила, Роуз и Джулека были, как всегда, просто очаровательны вместе, Милен что-то у неё спрашивала, а Маринетт бессвязно ей отвечала, потому что, несмотря на то, как сильно ей хотелось закричать, рассказывая о том, как прошёл её день, это было _невозможно_. Не физически, не эмоционально и _уж точно_ не супергеройски.

Она ходила с Адрианом в кино. Но и видела, _как он почти что разбился насмерть_. Она попросила его довериться ей, и он так и сделал – _безоговорочно_ , – но потом она… и Горилла…

Если бы акума не отпустил её, Адриан бы погиб. Его прекрасное лицо – лицо, от которого она, как дура, млела часами и проносила йогурт мимо рта – оказалось бы расплющено о безжалостный асфальт. Она не была уверена, что даже магическое исцеление могло бы это исправить. 

Но с ним всё было хорошо. С ним всё было хорошо, с ней всё было хорошо, в _каждой_ схватке с акумой бывали подобные моменты, ей было совершенно незачем проигрывать этот эпизод в своей голове снова и снова: как он прыгнул, позволяя себе упасть, совершенно ни о чём не беспокоясь, как если бы у него за спиной выросли крылья или же он бы начал ходить по облакам, как в той дурацкой рекламе…

Ииии, разумеется, она начала думать об _этом_ снова и ненавидела себя за это. Она даже процитировала рекламный текст перед фильмом, как какая-то влюблённая дура, которой она _и была_ , но не суть! Она видела его обезумевших фанатов, видела, насколько некомфортно ему было от такого внимания, ей следовало быть умнее: он доверял ей, а она всё только _портила_ …

— Ты выпала из реальности уже где-то час назад, подруга, — со вздохом обратилась к ней наконец Алья. Подняв руки из воды, она положила их на бортик бассейна, рядом с которым лицом вниз лежала Маринетт. — Пора закругляться притворяться, что ты загораешь. Может, ты и наполовину китаянка, но всё равно зажариваешься, как омлет.

Теперь ей придётся добавить солнечный ожог к списку своих проблем в жизни. Просто прекрасно. 

— Прости, Алья. Я правда так ждала сегодняшний день, но… 

— Но потом провела двадцать минут с Адрианом, и твой мозг остался с ним? 

Её лицо наверняка стало таким же красным, как и спина.

— Сомневаюсь, что у меня вообще был мозг. Иначе я бы не вышла из дома в _пижаме_ , и… и теперь _мои фотографии_ с _ним_ В ИНТЕРНЕТЕ, и я на них _В ПИЖАМЕ! **АЛЬЯ!**_

— Воооууу, Мари, легче. — Алья сжала её плечо. Стекающая с её руки холодная вода вывела Маринетт из панического ступора. — Он и сам выглядел довольно глупо в том шлеме. И эй, по крайней мере, акума не поймал тебя вместе с ним! Уверена, что его больше волновало нападение, нежели то, в чём ты была одета. 

Маринетт повернула голову, чтобы смерить подругу недовольным взглядом.

— Класс. Теперь буду рассчитывать на акуму каждый раз, когда буду выставлять себя на посмешище. 

— Я не то имела в виду, и тебе это прекрасно известно. Что на тебя нашло? — нахмурилась Алья с выражением беспокойства. Обычно она бывала куда более раздосадована, когда Маринетт отказывалась выкладывать всё начистоту. Беспокойство настораживало даже больше. 

— Ничего, — ответила она, закусывая губу и переводя взгляд на небо. Там не было ни облачка, но у неё на душе продолжал бушевать гром. С каждым ударом она видела, как золотистые волосы Адриана исчезают за небоскрёбом, с каждым ударом она чувствовала, как Горилла сжимает её в своём гигантском кулаке…

С каждым ударом она ощущала, как её йо-йо обвивается вокруг Адриана и притягивает его прямиком к её колотящемуся сердцу… 

— Просто я так переволновалась. Ледибаг не всегда может всех спасти. 

Это была правда. У Ледибаг не должно было быть любимчиков, но она не могла отрицать, что сегодня её охватил ужас, какого она не испытывала раньше. Особенно в свете того, что он прыгнул по её просьбе.

Он _доверился ей_ … и она оказалась беспомощна. Ничего не могла поделать. И рядом не было Кота Нуара, который мог бы помочь ей исправить её ошибки. Если бы акума не отпустил её, Адриан бы погиб. 

_Почему_ Горилла отпустил её? Должно быть, потому что он был телохранителем Адриана. Маринетт мысленно поблагодарила свою удачу, что какой-то части его сознания удалось оказать сопротивление Бражнику. 

— Тогда ты, наверное, видела её с ним, — произнесла Алья… виновато? 

А? Странно. К тому же, до Маринетт дошло, что Алья не выпытывала у неё подробности о нападении, хотя было ясно, что Маринетт должна была быть тому непосредственной свидетельницей. Она ведь была _с_ Адрианом, когда оно случилось. При обычных обстоятельствах Алья продала бы и ногу, и руку за рассказ очевидца о Ледибаг, но до этого момента едва ли об этом заикнулась. 

— Конечно видела, — ответила она, хмурясь. — Ты тоже видела, разве нет? Если ты отслеживала фото с Адрианом, которые выкладывали сегодня, тебе должно быть известно, что у меня были все основания волноваться. 

Потому что он мог разбиться – _«нет, Маринетт, ты СУПЕРГЕРОИНЯ, ты бы никогда не позволила этому случиться!»_

Но ведь это практически _случилось_.

Если бы рядом был Кот, он бы пошутил, что она гоняется за собственным хвостом. Мысленно бегает по кругу, ни на йоту не приближаясь к ответу на вопрос, _почему_ чувствует себя так отвратительно. Она всех спасла, как и всегда. Она спасла _его_ и смотрела в его потрясающие зелёные глаза, спуская их обоих на йо-йо на землю в целости и сохранности…

— Уверена, что это всего лишь увлечение знаменитостью, Маринетт. Не стоит так переживать. 

Маринетт сморгнула пятнышки перед глазами, возникшие от лежания на солнце, и перевернулась лицом к подруге.

— Я думала, ты на _моей_ стороне. Это не увлечение знаменитостью, пускай даже эта дурацкая реклама и…

Это явно говорило не в её пользу. Но на этот раз Алья не стала её дразнить.

— Я _и так_ на твоей стороне. — Выражение лица Альи смягчилось. — Я говорила не о тебе. Ты… о, я такая дура. — Она шлёпнула себя по лбу.

— В чём дело? — Маринетт наконец поднялась, усаживаясь на колени у края бассейна. Она пыталась отмотать разговор обратно, чтобы понять, на каком моменте потеряла его нить. О чём они говорили до того, как она мысленно вновь перенеслась в тот волшебный _(жуткий)_ момент? 

— Ты не знаешь. Но ты же была _свидетельницей_ нападения – наверное, ты оказалась не так близко. На фотографиях, скорее всего, будет видно куда лучше…

— На _каких_ фотографиях? Ты вообще о чём?

Алья вылезла из бассейна; вода стекала с неё, образовывая лужицы около лодыжек Маринетт.

— Хотела бы я сказать тебе не забивать себе голову, но ты всё равно рано или поздно их увидишь. Мне жаль, Мари.

Прежде чем Маринетт успела выпытать более пространные пояснения, Алья ушла, чтобы покопаться в сумке, а вернулась уже со своим драгоценным телефоном, держа его на безопасном от бассейна расстоянии. Маринетт придвинулась поближе, чтобы взглянуть на крошечный экран. 

Экран, на котором Адриан смотрел на неё – ну, то есть, на _Ледибаг_ – с таким выражением, которого она никогда не видела на его лице, хотя почему-то оно и казалось до боли знакомым. Возможно, потому что она видела его бессчётное количество раз во снах.

Хорошо, что телефон держала Алья, а не она, иначе бы тот вывалился у неё из рук и точно разбился. И как это она не заметила? Она же _была там_ и каким-то невероятным образом упустила, что парень, в которого она была влюблена, смотрел на неё так, словно она была ангелом, спустившимся с небес. 

Ну, может, не совсем так. Насколько ей было известно, ангелы обычно внушали страх и трепет, а взгляд Адриана выражал, скорее, трепет и концентрированное счастье. Она бы _жизнь_ за этот взгляд продала. И в сочетании с тем, как его руки покоились у неё на спине, одна её рука крепко обхватывала его талию, а другая держала йо-йо… 

Забудьте рекламу одеколона. _Эта_ фотография станет её новой заставкой. Только вот тогда всем (Алье) покажется странным, почему это у неё на экране стоит фотка Адриана, на которой он вздыхает по «другой», и с этого момента всё пойдёт под откос. Все поймут, что она – Ледибаг, и Бражнику удастся украсть её талисман прежде, чем она успеет пригласить Адриана на свидание, или же фото увидит _он_ , удивится, почему это она выбрала такой странный кадр, и решит, что она ненормальная…

— Как я и сказала, скорее всего, это просто увлечение знаменитостью, но… — Алья не договорила и убрала телефон, краем глаза поглядывая на Маринетт.

Как она должна была выглядеть? Раздавленной? Разбитой? Но как она могла, когда _Адриан_ смотрел на неё самыми влюблёнными глазами, какие ей только доводилось видеть?

— Это… да, — выдавила она. Шок. Правдоподобно, не так ли? — Ты правда думаешь, что он… что я-она ему нравится?

— Этот томный взгляд не даст солгать, — ответила Алья и тут же замерла. — Эм, в смысле… о, да кого я обманываю. Исходя из этой фотографии и того, что мне удалось выжать из Нино, Адриан без ума от Ледибаг. И, судя по её взгляду, его чувства, вероятно, взаимны. Мне жаль, подруга.

— Н-но она же супергероиня. Она ведь не может просто так взять и начать встречаться с кем-то, даже с кем-то настолько… _потрясающим_ , как Адриан. Она бы не стала… не стала подвергать его такой опасности, — возразила она, потому что так и было.

И потому что она никак не могла поверить в то, что Адриан был _без ума от неё_ – пускай даже и от супергеройской версии её, это уже _что-то_ , так ведь? 

…Нет. Не так. Ледибаг нравилась _всем_ , начиная от того чересчур взрослого для неё скульптора до Кота Нуара и безумных фанатов в Ледиблоге. Это совершенно не значило, что им бы понравилась заикающаяся, спотыкающаяся Маринетт. 

С чего бы ожидать другого от Адриана?

— Не знаю. Я смотрела видео. Ты видела, как он прыгнул? Как будто делал это уже не раз. И как она на него смотрела… — Алья заткнула себе рот рукой и поморщилась. — Прости. Я ужасная-преужасная подруга. Я только хотела предупредить тебя, понимаешь, на всякий случай. 

Маринетт нахмурилась.

— Как будто делал это уже не раз, говоришь? 

_— Просто доверься мне._

_— Всегда._

_Он падает с высоты пятидесятого этажа, широко раскинув руки, ожидая, что она прыгнет за ним следом…_

Как будто делал это уже не раз.

— Может, он любит прыгать с парашютом, — пробормотала она. Её пальцы подёргивались, чесались вырвать телефон у Альи из рук, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на его влюблённое лицо. Последняя клетка её мозга уже отключилась – ей больше нечего было терять. 

— Ты справляешься с этой новостью лучше, чем я ожидала, — наконец вновь заговорила Алья. — Я переживала, что, быть может, придётся отбиваться от бабочек.

Маринетт вспыхнула.

— Я не… Я бы не стала жертвой акумы из-за _этого_ , — возразила она. Ей стало тошно от одной мысли о том, как бы ей пришлось объяснять это Коту. _«О да, помнишь, как галантно ты повёл себя, когда я тебе отказала? Так вот, теперь я так сильно запала на одного парня, что превратилась в акуму. Попробуй-ка очистить бабочку без меня!»_

Нет, она _не позволит_ себе слететь с катушек из-за этого. Не то чтобы было из-за чего слетать! Она _и есть_ Ледибаг!

— В любом случае, уверена, что ты права. Скорее всего, это просто увлечение знаменитостью. — Обида и надежда вскипали у неё в животе, вызывая несварение съеденного ранее мороженого. 

С одной стороны, был шанс, что она _нравилась_ Адриану. С другой стороны, ему, возможно, нравились только пятнышки и костюм, образ героини, которая никогда не подводит и всегда рядом, чтобы поймать его. 

И разве могла она его винить? Она весь день млела по нему, как одна из его ненормальных фанатов, одурев с одной только рекламы одеколона и сверкающей улыбки. 

Может, она ничем от них не отличалась. Или от него. 

Чёрт, может, они всё-таки _созданы_ друг для друга.

— Как бы то ни было, я горжусь тобой, подруга! — Алья сжала её плечо. — Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что ты такая же потрясающая, как и Ледибаг. И я верю, что однажды Адриан тоже это заметит.

Маринетт слабо ей улыбнулась, прежде чем обнять. С купальника Альи на неё стекала вода, но это было неважно. 

— Спасибо, Алья. Дорогого стоит услышать это из уст главной фанатки Ледибаг. 

Алья рассмеялась.

— Даже не сомневайся! Если Адриан захочет встречаться с Ледибаг, ему сначала придётся иметь дело со мной! 

Несмотря на все обстоятельства, Маринетт тоже засмеялась. В её жизни был человек, готовый заступиться за обе её половинки, даже если сама Алья об этом и не подозревала. Пока что этого было достаточно, чтобы успокоить назревающий внутри неё конфликт.

— Думаю, мой мозг встал на место достаточно, чтобы сыграть в слабо. Если только вы с Аликс не боитесь проиграть!

Ухмыльнувшись, Алья зашвырнула телефон обратно в сумку и погналась за Маринетт к воде.

— О, да сейчас тебе!

XXX

Не думать об Адриане было проще, когда она была с подругами. Оставшись в одиночестве, развалившись на тахте с открытым на телефоне Ледиблогом, это удавалось, мягко говоря, не очень.

Она должна была Алье целую кучу макарунов за то, что та не опубликовала ту самую фотографию Ледибаг и Адриана, которую показала ей в бассейне. Но отсутствие этой фотографии в самом блоге не значило, что она была защищена от фоток и _весьма притянутых за уши_ предположений, выложенных в комментариях. Ulcerroar255 и SpottyConnection, к примеру, с особым рвением развивали конспирологическую теорию, согласно которой Адриан и Ледибаг втайне встречались уже несколько месяцев. _Если бы_. 

— Маринетт, ты была там сама. Тебе нет нужды читать, что там произошло по мнению всех этих людей, — тихо произнесла Тикки, сидящая у Маринетт на плече. 

— Я знаю, Тикки, но…

Но она всё ещё таяла каждый раз, когда пролистывала торопливо снятый кадр того влюблённого взгляда зелёных глаз. 

— …По-твоему, я ему нравлюсь, Тикки? — прошептала она, её большой палец застыл на пылающей щеке Адриана. 

— По-моему, только он может ответить на этот вопрос, — отозвалась Тикки. — Все они только и делают, что спорят друг с другом. Некоторые до сих пор считают, что Адриан встречается с _Маринетт_ , а ведь тебе известно, что это не так. 

Она тяжело вздохнула.

— Будто бы я могла забыть _об этом_.

Она свесила руку с тахты. У неё не было ни шанса с Адрианом, будучи собой. Доказательством тому служила операция «Секретный сад». Но она не потерялась рядом с ним сегодня, когда была Ледибаг. Эта мысль была невероятно заманчивой. Жаль, что в своём супергеройском обличии она встречалась с ним только тогда, когда он находился в смертельной опасности. Она не была уверена, что сможет вынести это снова. Что если из-за всех этих слухов Бражник станет охотиться за ним пуще прежнего? И что если она _всё-таки_ растеряется, когда будет спасать его, или – что было почти настолько же плохо – что если он возненавидит её из-за этих слухов и никогда уже больше так на неё не посмотрит… 

— Это _катастрофа_ , — простонала она. 

— Всё не так уж плохо, Маринетт! Нельзя делать поспешные выводы, пока ты не _поговоришь_ с ним. Ты ведь так хорошо справилась сегодня! 

Улыбка Тикки немного успокоила Маринетт. Что бы она делала без своей квами? Вероятнее всего, страдала бы, драматически зарывшись в кучу одеял, и никогда бы больше не вылезла на свет божий.

— Ты права, Тикки. Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

Маринетт выпрямилась, так что Тикки пришлось взлететь. На её лице застыло выражение, полное решимости.

— Маринетт, что ты…

— Тикки, давай!

XXX

У неё были причины – оправдания – лететь в особняк Агрестов в последних отблесках уходящего солнца. На Адриана напал акума. Ледибаг и Кот Нуар зачастую проведывали акуманизированных и тех, кому от них доставалось. Сегодня даже была её очередь патрулировать. И, что ж, возможно, будет не лишним извиниться за возникшие слухи.

(Даже несмотря на то, что бесшабашная часть её желала, чтобы эти слухи стали правдой). 

— Ты не можешь встречаться с Адрианом как Ледибаг, — повторила она себе в семнадцатый раз с того момента, как вышла из дома. — Ты идёшь проведать его и получить ответы на мучающие тебя вопросы, чтобы при вашей следующей встрече у тебя не взорвалась голова. Только и всего. Ты справишься.

Нить йо-йо обернулась вокруг края крыши Агрестов. Она мягко опустилась на узкий выступ широкого окна Адриана, благодаря костюму прилипая кончиками пальцев к гладкому стеклу. Скручивающее внутренности узлами волнение почти заставило её желать, чтобы его не оказалось дома, но в сумерках горящий в его окне свет был виден аж за две крыши отсюда. Теперь, вблизи, она различала золото его волос в отсвете экрана компьютера. Видела знакомое красно-чёрное оформление просматриваемой им веб-страницы.

О нет. _Разумеется_ , он уже прочитал все эти слухи в Ледиблоге и возненавидел её за то, что она втянула его в очередной медийный скандал, а теперь она ещё и пялилась в его окно, как какая-то _психопатка_ , и она была права: она действительно ничем не отличалась от его безумных фанатов… 

Прежде чем она успела сделать то, что следовало бы, и сбежать, Адриан, должно быть, заметил её отражение в экране монитора, потому как его кресло развернулось – а вместе с ним он. 

_Она_ не двигалась. Нить йо-йо спокойно могла порваться, а она бы так и висела в воздухе, удерживаемая взглядом его увеличившихся от удивления глаз.

Где-то на задворках сознания она заприметила, что он был в пижаме: белой футболке и красно-чёрных штанах в горошек. Это что… штаны в стиле _Ледибаг_? Она покраснела, пытаясь справиться с пронзившим её восторгом. 

В конце концов она пришла в себя достаточно, чтобы чересчур широко ему улыбнуться и дёргано помахать, что сподвигло его подскочить с места.

— Ледибаг, — выдохнул он, распахнув окно и почти сшибив её вниз в процессе. — Ты… что ты… эм, привет.

Он помахал ей в ответ, потерев шею. Ему шла такая безгранично широкая улыбка, и она была до странного ей знакома, хотя она и не сомневалась, что никогда не видела столько счастья на его лице даже в своих мечтах. 

— Симпатичные штанишки, — хихикнула она, почувствовав прилив храбрости, когда он залился румянцем.

— Это… эм. — Его взгляд заметался, словно он надеялся, что кто-то другой придумает ему убедительное оправдание. Сколько раз на её лице появлялось точно такое же выражение, когда она в очередной раз позорилась перед ним? Может быть, она ему _и правда_ нравилась! — Я сегодня не ждал гостей, — наконец пробормотал он, всё ещё красный до кончиков ушей. 

Она сжалилась над ним. В конце концов, он не смеялся над ней, когда увидел _её_ в пижаме. 

— Мы с Котом иногда навещаем тех, на кого нападали акумы. Я… мы… беспокоились о тебе, — объяснила она, надеясь, что её мотивация не казалась чересчур личной. — И ещё я хотела тебя кое о чём спросить. Можно мне войти? 

— Конечно, м-Ледибаг. — Он отошёл в сторону, выставив руку вперёд в поклоне. — Визит прекраснейшей героини Парижа – всегда удовольствие. 

Покраснев, она спустилась в его комнату. Заминка перед её именем отошла на второй план ввиду наполнившей её эйфории от того, что _Адриан_ назвал её _прекрасной_. 

— Поверь, ты моё удовольствие. То есть, это удовольствие для меня.

Ей хотелось запихнуть кулак себе в рот. Очевидно, удача Ледибаг не на сто процентов восполняла неуклюжесть Маринетт. Взгляд метнулся к экрану компьютера. Нужно было как можно скорее заговорить о том, для чего она сюда пришла, пока совсем не растеряла присутствия духа. 

— Значит, эм, полагаю, ты уже видел, что о нас говорят, да? — Она старалась, чтобы её голос звучал как можно обыденнее, несмотря на то, что готова была визжать уже от того, что находилась сейчас у Адриана в спальне. ( _Она была в спальне Адриана! С самим Адрианом! И ни разу не споткнулась и не упала!_ )

— Что говорят… о… _нас_. Точно. — Его глаза округлились, и он опустил взгляд в пол. — Мне так жаль, Ледибаг. Я не хотел… Мои… поклонники делают поспешные выводы. Они даже сочли мою подругу Маринетт моей девушкой. Я к этому привык, но я не хотел втягивать в это и тебя. Мне очень жаль, если тебя это огорчило. 

_«О»_ , – подумала она; её сердце треснуло и разлетелось на кусочки, как объект, облюбованный акумой, в конце схватки. 

Ему не нравилось, что их посчитали парой. Его нежные взгляды всё-таки ничего не значили. Что… было славно, потому что она никогда бы не смогла встречаться с ним как Ледибаг. Точно. 

— Я не огорчена, — тихо ответила она. _«По крайней мере, не этим»_. — Я тоже, знаешь ли, к этому привыкла. Как у супергероини, у меня фанаты, наверное, ещё безумнее, чем у тебя – не то чтобы мы соревнуемся! Ты очень известен, и великолепен, и… мамочки!

Он рассмеялся, когда она закрыла себе рот обеими руками.

— Великолепен, значит? — поддразнил он, и она стала такой же красной, как и её костюм. Каким-то образом он выглядел ещё _более_ потрясающе, когда подмигнул ей. ( _Два подмигивания от Адриана_ за день! И как это она ещё на ногах стоит?) — В таком случае ты п-просто сногсшибательна, м-Ледибаг. 

Подтрунивание исчезло из его взгляда, и он покраснел так же сильно, как она. Он заикался. _Адриан Агрест заикался из-за неё!_

Её мозг быстро превращался в бисквитное тесто. Это была ужасная идея, замечательная идея, _дурацкая идея_ … Нравилась она ему или нет?! Но даже если и _нравилась_ , она не могла предпринять никаких действий!.. 

— Ты бы не стал так говорить, если бы знал, кто я такая, — выпалила она. Серьёзно? Из её рта должно было вылететь именно _это_? С таким же успехом она могла бы вытащить мозг из черепной коробки и выкинуть его в помойное ведро – пользы от него было бы ровно столько же. (Но всё-таки это было куда лучше, чем процитировать тот рекламный текст. Всякий прогресс – всё равно прогресс, верно?)

Шагнув ближе, он потянулся к её руке, и она не нашла в себе сил его остановить.

— С чего ты это взяла? — тихо, очень тихо произнёс он.

 _«Потому что ты едва ли замечаешь меня, когда на мне нет маски. Потому что я и двух слов рядом с тобой связать не могу»_. 

Но это ведь было не совсем так, верно? Сегодня она _провела_ с ним приличное количество времени как Маринетт. И пусть он и не смотрел на неё таким взглядом, от которого по телу бегали мурашки, у неё сложилось впечатление, что ему _понравилось_ быть с ней. Ей стоило бы ценить это, вместо того чтобы… вместо того, что бы она сейчас ни делала. 

— Прости, — прошептала она в ответ. — Я просто хотела убедиться, что с тобой всё хорошо после сегодняшнего нападения акумы, но я… Похоже, ты в порядке. Я тебе больше не нужна.

Она отпрянула от его нежного прикосновения. Ей казалось, будто она отдирает собственную кожу.

— Ледибаг, погоди…

Она остановилась, даже не дойдя до подоконника. 

— _Зачем_ ты пришла? — спросил он. — Только ради того, о чём сказала, или ты и правда хотела, чтобы я положил конец этим слухам? Потому что в таком случае приходить было совершенно не обязательно. Я бы никогда не стал врать о чём-то подобном… эм, по крайней мере, во второй раз точно бы не стал…

Она недоумённо моргнула. Правильно ли она его расслышала? Она окинула его пронзительным взглядом через плечо, и он напрягся и поморщился.

— О _чём_ ты соврал? — переспросила она, прежде чем успела подумать. (Если у неё вообще было чем думать). Потому что если она всё правильно поняла, то…

— Эм… Я могу всё объяснить, правда…

— _Для чего_? — Её удивило, что он вздрогнул. Она бы даже, наверное, почувствовала себя виноватой, если бы её мозг не совершал сальто в прямом эфире. — Ты ведь и так уже знаменит. Внимания к тебе предостаточно – создаётся впечатление, что тебе оно вообще даже не нужно, если судить по тому, что произошло сегодня, – и-и ты меня почти не знаешь… — По крайней мере, он не знал, что знает. Так ведь? 

— Ледибаг, пожалуйста, послушай. — Адриан закусил губу (на этом моменте она отвела взгляд ради сохранения рассудка), а затем что-то невнятно пробормотал, прежде чем к нему вновь вернулся голос. — Один парень хотел пригласить тебя на свидание, но он по виду был гораздо старше тебя, и я вроде как, эм, определённо точно _не_ заревновал. А просто… запаниковал. Потому что, эм, я знаю, каково это, когда твои поклонники сходят по тебе с ума, и ты не… ты не должна проходить через это. Поэтому. Я. Сказалемучтомывстречаемся. 

Его лицо по цвету сливалось с её костюмом. Голова была опущена, но он всё-таки бросил на неё опасливый взгляд, словно ожидая, что она сейчас разразится гневной тирадой. Будто она была способна злиться на _него_. Напротив, у неё пропал дар речи, что, как минимум, значило, что она не могла сболтнуть что-нибудь ужасно унизительное, типа, _«женись на мне»_ или _«я уже придумала имя нашему хомячку»_. 

— Я не должен был врать, и мне правда очень, _очень_ жаль, но, если ты не простишь меня, я по…

Она прервала его, обрушив на него объятие, которое стало сюрпризом даже для неё самой. Откуда у неё только взялась смелость сделать _это_? Она действовала по наитию, не подумав, совсем того не планируя, и, возможно, поэтому… иии, упс, она совершенно забыла, что костюм придавал ей такую силу, что он, вероятно, не мог дышать. 

Только вот его руки уже обвивали её талию, а щека касалась уха, и _так вот значит, каково это – обнимать Адриана_. Он обнимал её одновременно и мягче, и увереннее, чем она ожидала, крепко, но нежно, словно это он боялся задавить _её_. Всё было даже лучше, чем представлялось ей в мечтах. 

Единственное, чего она не представляла, – так это его запах. От него приятно пахло мылом – может, с ванилью? – а ещё ни много ни мало _сыром_. Определённо не тот аромат, что стоял в пузырьке у неё на столе. Это её несказанно удивило, но в то же время сделало его более настоящим. Словно подтверждало, что она не выдумала этот чудесный момент, виной которому стало всего одно импульсивное решение.

— Ты идеален, — выдохнула она ему в плечо, моментально напрягаясь. — В-в смысле, это идеально! Что ты соврал, потому что… этот парень, кажется, настоящий шизик, да и кто захочет встречаться с одним из своих двинутых поклонников, правда? 

Стоило этим словам лишь вылететь у неё изо рта, как она тут же пожалела, что не может затолкать их обратно. Она _сама_ была двинутой поклонницей. Кидалась на него, использовала свою супергеройскую личность, чтобы урвать его объятия, – и ей даже не хватало совести раскаяться. 

Он отпустил её, словно обжёгшись. Он знал о том, что она в него влюблена, так ведь? Каким-то образом он догадался; скорее всего, потому, что она вела себя _так_ , когда он даже не подозревал, что они знакомы, – и, уф, она выдала себя _с потрохами_!

— П-правда. — Он потёр шею, глядя куда угодно – лишь бы не на неё.

— Я хочу сказать… Ты знаешь, каково это. — Ситуацию было не спасти, но она всё равно не замолкала. — Ты убегал от них целый день, и я… Прости.

Она всё делала не так. Извиняться должна была Маринетт, а не Ледибаг. Но сегодняшним вечером её костюм казался тоньше обычного, ведь не было ни акумы, которого надо было победить, ни Кота Нуара, который мог бы её поддержать, – не было ничего, кроме огромных глаз Адриана и её оглушающего сердцебиения. Было легко забыть, что она должна была вести себя как героиня Парижа, а не простая девчонка, сохнущая по парню, с которым ей ничего не светит. 

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — твёрдо сказал он. — Если на то пошло, то извиняться должен я. Если бы я не сбежал, тебе бы не пришлось сражаться с моим телохранителем, или спасать меня, или… разбираться с тем, что все думают, что мы встречаемся. 

Он вновь отвёл взгляд, ярко покраснев. 

— Нет-нет, ты не виноват! — Она так яростно затрясла головой, что её хвостики застучали по шее. — Когда в кого-то вселяется акума, виноват всегда только Бражник. И ничего страшного. Правда. Я только хотела убедиться, что _с тобой_ всё нормально. Нападение акумы тяжело перенести морально, пускай даже мои суперсилы и устраняют все физические повреждения. А ты… ты чуть не…

У неё перехватило дыхание, когда воспоминания нахлынули на неё снова. Он едва не разбился, но, казалось, его это ничуть не тревожило. Если на то пошло, это _она_ никак не могла успокоиться. Было эгоистично с её стороны прийти сюда лишь для того, чтобы заставить себя поверить, что с ним действительно всё в порядке. 

Однако она едва ли могла жалеть об этом, когда он вновь посмотрел ей в глаза. Именно в этот момент она и увидела его: то ласковое выражение, которое она уже видела на фото, то самое, что грозилось превратить её в растёкшуюся лужицу. В жизни это было как прямиком смотреть на солнце. Она была бы не против ослепнуть, если бы это было последним, что она увидит. 

— Я знал, что ты спасёшь меня, м-Ледибаг, — выдохнул он.

Его оговорка обратила разливающееся в её животе тепло в острый лёд. Один раз – она могла не заметить. Два раза – она могла списать на случайность. Но сколько уже раз он начинал обращаться к ней с _«М»_ за сегодня? Это было совершенно уникальное заикание, которого не замечалось за ним ни в какой другой ситуации. И ей ли было не знать. Она не просто так посвятила наблюдению за ним бессметное множество часов.

_М-Ледибаг._

_Маринетт. Ледибаг._

— Ты… что ты сказал? — Она намеренно придала жёсткости своему голосу. Несмотря на то, как сильно ей нравился Адриан, несмотря на то, как сильно бы ей хотелось услышать от него слова признания в адрес своей гражданской личности, он не мог её знать. Просто _не мог_. Он бы оказался в ещё большей опасности, а если бы в него вселился акума, то Бражник мог бы узнать её имя и…

 _«Дыши, Маринетт!»_ – приказала она себе, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, чтобы вернуться в реальность. Адриану, казалось, было не лучше: его зрачки сжались до крошечных точек, а рот был открыт, но из него не вылетало ни звука. Ровно до того момента, как он замаскировал всё это застенчивой улыбкой, неожиданной, но достаточно убедительной, чтобы заставить её сомневаться, не вообразила ли она себе его паническую растерянность.

— Я сказал… эм, я знал, что ты спасёшь меня? Потому что ты классная и всегда всех спасаешь. Как я мог не довериться тебе? 

_«Он считает меня классной?»_ – внутри себя завопила она, и вскрик этот был в равной мере восторженным и испуганным. Почему это должно было произойти именно сейчас? Сейчас было не время отвлекаться!

— Нет, что ты сказал после, — продолжила напирать она.

— О, эм. Ты об этом. — Он издал нервный смешок, с мгновение потеребив кольцо на пальце. — Я просто… ты… очень похожа на мою подругу Маринетт!

Она закричала. По-настоящему, в голос закричала. Повезло, что особняк Агрестов был огромен: оставалось надеяться, что поблизости не было никого, кто мог бы её услышать. 

Адриан подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Н-ну, знаешь, из-за хвостиков! Это… это плохо? Я не хотел тебя расстраивать…

Её глаз задёргался. Адриан смотрел на неё с выражением, отражающим панику, которую она испытывала, однако на его лице вскоре воцарилось искреннее беспокойство. 

— _Никому_ не рассказывай. — Поднявшись на цыпочки, она ткнула его пальцем в грудь. Её любовь не имела сейчас никакого значения. Не было _ничего_ важнее сохранения её тайны, защиты её города. Что включало в себя и его защиту. — Обещай. Поклянись. 

— Я-я готов пообещать тебе что угодно, Ледибаг, но я не…

Осознание озарило его лицо на её глазах. Его губы сложились в маленькое «о», светлые брови практически скрылись в волосах. 

— Погоди, так ты… _Маринетт_?

Она заткнула ему рот руками раньше, чем сообразила, что делает.

— _Не произноси это вслух!_

Он промычал что-то в затыкающие его рот ладони, пока она изо всех сил пыталась не задохнуться. Это было не так уж плохо, да? Лучший вариант развития событий. По крайней мере, Адриану она доверяла. Её тайну узнал не какой-то незнакомец, пускай даже… 

— Оооох, Кот меня _убьёт_ , — простонала она, убирая руки от его лица только для того, чтобы спрятать в них своё. 

Адриан засмеялся – нервно и чересчур тонко.

— Сильно в этом сомневаюсь.

— Ты прав, но я всё равно хотела, чтобы он узнал первым. В-в смысле, не то чтобы я расстроена, что узнал ты, просто… он мой напарник, и я знаю, что он давно уже хочет узнать, кто я… — _«А я всё отказывалась ему говорить, но оказалась настолько безалаберной, что позволила узнать тому, кого_ люблю _! Серьёзно, Маринетт? Вот обязательно тебе было идти к Адриану, а теперь в него вселится акума, и он расскажет Бражнику, кто ты, и у вас никогда не будет троих детей и хомячка, а всё потому, что…»_

— Ледибаг, всё хорошо. — Руки Адриана сжали её плечи. — _Дыши_. Кот Нуар ни за что не станет злиться на тебя из-за этого. — Его губы дрогнули в улыбке.

— Как ты вообще догадался? Что меня выдало? Мне следует быть осторожнее, нельзя…

— Я _не знал_.

Дыхание спёрло. Она наконец снова посмотрела ему в глаза. Панические вдохи утихомирились где-то в глотке.

— Ты… но тогда почему ты сказал…

— Я понятия не имел, что ты была… что ты — _это_ … Маринетт, — прошептал он, чуть морщась. Эта лицевая дрожь ранила её как ничто другое. Он был разочарован, не так ли? Она не была идеальной героиней. Она была девчонкой, которая постоянно падала, и не так уж и случайно воровала чужие телефоны, и никогда не могла прийти на урок вовремя. Что бы он ни испытывал к Ледибаг – если он вообще к ней хоть что-то испытывал, – это не будет распространяться на неё. 

Не то чтобы это имело значение. Её тайна! Вот что было действительно важно!

— Но тогда… но ты же?.. — Она попыталась проанализировать, что он тогда сказал, но в её голове всё совершенно смешалось. — Ты почти произнёс моё имя.

— Н-не совсем. — Он постучал указательными пальцами друг о друга. — Я, эм, снова соврал. Но лишь потому, что ты бы этого от меня хотела! Я подумал, что ты догадалась… а ты не… ты не хотела…

Он вздохнул, сгорбившись под грузом невысказанных слов. Он ещё никогда настолько не терялся в обществе Маринетт. Теперь они _оба_ не смогут говорить друг с другом. И это в том случае, если он вообще захочет разговаривать с ней, зная, кто она. 

— Всё в порядке, — тихо произнесла она и положила ладонь на его беспокойные руки. На удивление, его волнение придало ей сил. Ей не одной здесь было больно. Не одна она не знала, что будет дальше, – но дело было сделано, и им оставалось лишь двигаться вперёд. По крайней мере, ей казалось, что именно так сказала бы Тикки. 

— Ты можешь говорить со мной откровенно, Адриан. То есть… Я знаю, что не была откровенна с тобой, потому что не могла сказать тебе, что я супергероиня, но… Эм. Да. — Она отняла руку и прочистила горло. — Я уже сказала тебе, что не расстроена, и я серьёзно. Если кому-то, кроме Кота, суждено узнать мою тайну… я рада, что это ты. 

Её сердце заколотилось. Она что, правда это сказала? И даже ни разу не поперхнулась?

— Правда? — прошептал он.

Она лишь кивнула, не рассчитывая, что сможет связно произнести ещё хоть что-то. 

— Спасибо. — Читающаяся в его глазах искренность грозила растопить её. — Это значит для меня больше, чем ты себе представляешь. 

— Само собой, — пробормотала она, опуская глаза, чтобы не совершить какую-нибудь глупость, как, например, броситься на него. _«Возьми себя в руки, Маринетт!»_ — Т-ты хотел что-то сказать, разве нет? 

— …Точно. Ты имеешь право знать, — наконец произнёс он. Он зажмурился, погрузив её мир во тьму. — Прошу тебя, не злись. 

— Не стану. Обещаю. — Пауза. — Если только ты не сказал Бражнику, кто я, или типа того. Это меня точно разозлит, несмотря на то, как сильно я… — _«тебя люблю»_. — Не бери в голову. 

Жалкая концовка того, что могло бы _наконец_ стать её признанием, но сейчас было не до этого. И без того было о чём беспокоиться. 

— Ну, по крайней мере, я могу гарантировать, что это точно не то. — Его неуверенная улыбка превратилась в до боли знакомую ухмылку.

— Плагг, когти. 

Чёрная клякса, недовольно ворча, вылетела из стоящей неподалёку мусорной корзины и исчезла в кольце Адриана.

В кольце _Кота Нуара_. 

Маринетт не лишилась чувств. Просто её ноги решили, что у них есть дела поважнее, нежели поддерживать её в вертикальном положении, когда мозг перенаправил всю её энергию на то, чтобы _впасть в грёбаную истерику_. 

— Миледи! — вскрикнул Кот, – _Адриан!_ – обхватывая её за талию, прежде чем она успела бы упасть. Так _вот что_ он хотел сказать. Не «Маринетт». _«Миледи»_. 

Из её груди вырвался бессвязный булькающий звук. Перед глазами всё ещё плыли точки от его яркой трансформации, и она до сих пор не могла поверить в то, что видела. 

Её возлюбленный. Её напарник. Золотистые волосы и неоново-зелёные глаза, в настоящий момент расширенные от беспокойства. Его руки на её талии… разумеется – битвы с акумами предполагали, что они с Котом постоянно касались и падали друг на друга, – но это ведь _Адриан_ , и он _не_ … 

_«Скажи что-нибудь!_ — взмолилась она, обращаясь к мозгу, что показывал ей синий экран, наблюдая за тем, как лицо Кота-Адриана постепенно мрачнеет. — _Скажи что угодно!»_

— От тебя больше не пахнет сыром. — По какой-то неведомой причине лишь этой мысли удалось вырваться на свободу. Она отвесила себе мысленную пощёчину. _«Серьёзно? Сыром?! Почему бы тебе ещё и не_ скаламбурить _, раз уж на то пошло!»_

— О нет, я сломал её, — выдохнул он.

Она наклонилась ближе и принюхалась. 

— Должно быть, не чувствуется из-за кожи. И пахнет чем-то ещё. По-моему, ты моешься не так часто, как говорил. — Её лицо становилось краснее с каждым бредовым, но на удивление связным предложением. 

Кот Нуар по понятным причинам лишь пялился на неё, открыв рот.

— Я трансформировался прямо перед тобой, а тебя волнует, как я _пахну_?

— А что ты _хочешь_ , чтобы меня волновало? Что парень, в которого я была влюблена весь год, оказался моим напарником-супергероем? 

Её глаза округлились. Сегодня вечером ей явно не удастся сохранить _ни один_ свой секрет. 

Кот впервые потерял дар речи. А затем на его лице расцвела совершенно не адриановская улыбка. Серьёзно, _как_ они вообще могли быть одним и тем же человеком? Кот любил _кошачьи каламбуры_ и всегда тёрся поблизости – уж она-то _должна была_ понять, что любовь всей её жизни совсем неподалёку; она думала, что так много о нём знает, а… а в результате не знала совершенно _ничего_. 

И абсолютно всё.

Ей были известны обе его стороны.

Всё это время он был _так близко_ , а она даже не удосужилась внимания обратить. 

— Ох, какая же я дура. — Она уронила лоб ему на грудь. 

— Вовсе нет. У тебя нет ни одной глупой клетки мозга, — заверил её он. В голосе Кота звучала нежность, которую она обычно ассоциировала с Адрианом. И хотя он мог бы задразнить её, он этого делать не стал. Она даже пожалела об этом, ведь тогда, возможно, её мысли наконец перестали бы быть бессвязным набором букв. 

— Скорее уж, у меня нет _ни одной_ клетки мозга, — простонала она. 

— Можешь одолжить у меня. 

Она отстранилась лишь настолько, чтобы можно было испепелить его взглядом за нахальную ухмылку. Она не ошиблась: подтрунивание действительно помогло. Паника схлынула. 

Он до сих пор оставался Котом. Он был Адрианом, которого она любила, но он же был и напарником, которому она доверяла. Её самым близким, не считая Альи, другом. 

— Для начала _тебе_ придётся ими обзавестись, котёнок.

— Эй! Я протестую. — Он притворился обиженным. (Она почти не сомневалась, что он притворялся. Она надеялась. Потому что если она и впрямь оскорбила _Адриана_ и он не понял, что она продолжала подтрунивать…) 

— А я-то думал, что нравлюсь тебе. Если только… — Он закусил губу. — Если только больше нет – теперь, когда ты всё знаешь. Я пойму. Ты не хотела, чтобы мы знали личности друг друга, и это всё я виноват… 

— Кот. Адриан. — В какой-то момент её руки переместились к нему на плечи, но теперь поднялись ещё выше, обхватывая его лицо, как им того и хотелось уже очень давно. — Во-первых, это я притащилась сюда посреди ночи и практически самолично выдала себя с потрохами. Во-вторых, я… ну. Думаю, понадобится нечто посерьёзнее, чем пристрастие наряжаться в кожаный костюм кота, чтобы сделать так, чтобы ты мне разонравился. 

Её лицо полыхало под маской, но его ошеломлённое выражение того стоило.

— Я… я тебе нравлюсь? Серьёзно? 

Она кивнула, закусив щёку, и убрала руки от его лица – в основном для того, чтобы не зацеловать. 

— Ты, скорее всего, считаешь меня чокнутой фанаткой, ведь я бегала за Адрианом и отвергала Кота. 

Прежде чем она успела как следует пропитаться неловкостью этого осознания, он ответил:

— Мне ли судить. Ты же видела мои штаны, да? — Он смущённо улыбнулся. — Мне казалось, тебе всегда было известно, что я главный фанат Ледибаг. 

— По всей видимости, тебе придётся бороться за этот титул с Альей, — рассмеялась она, выпуская сдавливающее грудь напряжение. 

— Замётано. Три утра. За пекарней. Я в деле, — ухмыльнулся он. 

— Сомневаюсь, что тайный бойцовский клуб впишется в мой график. 

Простота взаимного подшучивания стала облегчением. Честно говоря, она безумно боялась узнать, кто находился за маской Кота, – узнать, что он не захотел бы быть её другом, если бы всё сложилось иначе, если бы долг и случайность не свели их вместе. Конечно же, ей не стоило волноваться об этом. Даже если бы она никогда не узнала его имя, она бы всегда знала, _кто_ он. Её напарник. Её лучший друг. 

И, как выяснилось, даже больше.

— Верно. Навряд ли кому-то удастся поднять тебя в три утра. Повезло, что Бражник блюдёт красоту и тоже заботится о сне. 

Она рассмеялась – более искренне, чем обычно смеялась над шутками Кота. Она почувствовала укол вины: он _смешно_ шутил, только вот обычно совершенно не вовремя. Ну, теперь-то, без сомнения, она будет слышать его каламбуры чаще, чем исключительно при нападении акум. Оставалось лишь надеяться, чтобы она об этом не пожалела.

— _Мне_ пора блюсти красоту и позаботиться о сне, — заметила Маринетт, бросая взгляд в сторону окна. Солнце уже совсем село, и, хотя ей не хотелось покидать Адриана (или Кота, или _их обоих_ ), её разуму нужно было время, чтобы всё как следует осознать. Она надеялась, что не оглушит Тикки своими воплями, когда вернётся домой. 

— Невозможно. Ты не можешь стать ещё краше. — Он произнёс это с настолько серьёзным видом, словно даже не подозревал, как его слова заставили трепетать её сердце.

— Т-ты… _перестааааань_ , — в конце концов заканючила она, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Я не могу выносить, когда ты со мной флиртуешь.

— Но… я же тебе нравлюсь, да? И ты уже знаешь, что я люблю тебя, так что…

Она подпрыгнула, подавляя очередной крик. Как он мог произносить это столь обыденно?! Как будто после этих слов она не захочет повалить его на пол спальни… О нет, сейчас ей определённо _не_ стоило находиться в его спальне… 

— Вот поэтому я и выносить это могу не. Не могу это выносить. _Бла_. — Она дёрнула себя за хвостик, чтобы отвлечься от текущего хода мыслей. — Я едва вынесла, как потрясающе ты выглядел в той рекламе одеколона; как я должна пережить твой флирт _прямо в лицо_? 

— Но я же флиртовал с тобой всё это время! — Он развёл руки в недоумении. — И это наконец начало работать, и ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился _теперь_? Ты – моя потрясающая напарница _и_ моя потрясающая одноклассница, и, по правде сказать, все мои силы уходят на то, чтобы не поцеловать тебя прямо… _мхгхм!_

Что она узнала сегодня: во-первых, самоконтроля Адриана хватало, по крайней мере, на две секунды дольше. Во-вторых, они оба _понятия_ не имели, как целоваться. Неуклюжее прикосновение губ, столкновение носов и иногда зубов. 

И каждая секунда этого поцелуя была _божественной_.

Она даже не представляла, как долго её пальцы путались в его волосах, а его руки заставляли мурашки бегать по её спине, прежде чем он наконец отстранился, а её губы последовали за ним.

— Боже м…

Она перебила его поцелуем, и на этот раз он выдохнул в него её имя. _Маринетт_. Не Ледибаг. И это сказало ей всё, что ей необходимо было знать о его чувствах. 

Может, он изначально влюбился и в Ледибаг, но она _была_ Ледибаг. И она была Маринетт. Он был Адрианом. И Котом Нуаром. И не имело значения, какую из своих граней они выставляли напоказ, другие всегда оставались на месте, складываясь в единый бриллиант. 

И сегодня все их грани _блистали_. 

— Т-такие дела, — моргнул он, закусывая губу, когда она наконец успокоилась достаточно, чтобы отстраниться. Её лицо для разнообразия светилось от счастья, а не горело от стыда. — Это же _было_ на самом деле? Никакого акумы? Я сейчас проснусь, да? 

— Нет, Адриан. Разве только твоё подсознание очень хочет, чтобы Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн оказалась Ледибаг… — протянула она, хихикая над откровенной нелепостью его предположения. Если бы это был _её_ сон, их поцелуй прошёл бы куда более гладко и не закончился бы столь быстро. …Возможно, никогда. 

Он прислонился лбом к её лбу.

— Я бы это не исключал, Букашка.

Вырвавшийся из её груди смешок заставил его удивлённо отпрянуть.

— В чём дело? — Руки Адриана соскользнули с её талии. 

— Прости, Адриан, просто… парень, который мне нравится, месяцами называл меня _Букашкой_ , а я даже не подозревала об этом! — Она ещё пару раз весьма неженственно хохотнула, и вскоре он к ней присоединился. Она не могла сказать точно, кто из них подался вперёд первым, но не прошло много времени, как они уже снова обнимались, сотрясаясь от смеха. 

— Девушка, которую я люблю, месяцами пялилась мне в затылок. _И_ мне довелось сходить с ней в кино. — Он практически сиял. От этого выражения у неё всегда теплело на душе, когда это было лицо лишь Кота, но теперь, зная, что это ещё и Адриан, она просто-напросто _растаяла_.

 _«Девушка, которую он любит._ Я _– девушка, которую он любит!»_ Она будет вопить об этом, пока не кончится воздух в лёгких.

— Мы могли бы сходить в кино снова. Может быть, на этот раз нам даже удастся посмотреть фильм, — усмехнулась она ему в плечо.

— Ты что, приглашаешь меня на _свидание_ , Маринетт? 

Она… приглашала, правда же? У неё получилось. _Маринетт пригласила Адриана на свидание!_

— _Да_ , глупый кошак. — Она хихикнула, крепче обнимая напарника. Часть её была на седьмом небе, выше Эйфелевой башни; другую же часть всё ещё укачивало, как в тот день, когда она впервые стала Ледибаг. У неё уйдёт какое-то время, чтобы к этому привыкнуть. 

Но они будут привыкать к этому _вместе_.

— Я согласен, конечно же, — серьёзным тоном произнёс он. — Я ни за что бы не отказал своей главной фанатке.

— Мне казалось, ты не хотел встречаться с одной из своих безумных поклонниц? — спросила она лишь отчасти в шутку. Он до сих пор не знал всех её странностей. Она уже поклялась снять со стен все фотографии, как только вернётся домой, — ну, по крайней мере, большинство, — но всё же. Хуже, чем никогда не встречаться с ним, могло быть только, если бы он вдруг решил передумать. 

— Это твои слова, не мои. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Хочешь сказать, ты действительно _без ума_ от меня? 

— _Отвалииии_.

— Так и _есть!_ — Он практически гоготал, и идея упорхнуть из его окна прямо сейчас никогда ещё не казалась ей настолько соблазнительной. — Я тебе _нраааавлюсь_. 

— Ну, а ты всё равно без ума от меня больше, так что выкуси! — надулась она, закусывая губу, чтобы не засмеяться. Он не отталкивал её; напротив, обнимал ещё крепче, водя по голове носом. Так что, сколь бы смущённо она себя ни чувствовала, ему, по всей видимости, было всё равно. 

— В этом никто никогда и не сомневался, Мари. — Он поцеловал её в пробор, и она пискнула. — Знаешь, я всегда буду _твоим_ главным фанатом.

Остаточный страх улетучился. Возможно, однажды он поймёт, насколько двинутой она на самом деле была и как на неё повлияло его утверждение, что его фанатизм ничуть не уступает её. Но пока ей было достаточно растаять в его объятиях.

— А я твоим.

**Author's Note:**

> Когда Адриан признаётся, что соврал, что встречается с Ледибаг, речь идёт об эпизоде «Двойник» и ситуации с Котом Нуаром и скульптором.


End file.
